A Forbidden Kind of Love
by Aiko Cherry-Blossom
Summary: This has more humor than romance, but I promise that chapter 2 will have some Mimi/Jyou or Matt/Sora stuff. It's got romance and humor. DiGi MaDDmOn helped me with some humor.


A Forbidden Kind of Love

by Aiko Cherry-Blossom

****

Here's what happens when I try to make a romance humor story, ugh… Well, this is my first romance, so don't diss on me, 'kay?

__

Bleep, bleep, bleep! Bleep, bleep, bleep!

It was another day, a Sunday, the day of the annual fair. A lazy hand reached up from beneath the covers and pushed the alarm button. Two eyes slowly opened, showing pale cerulean blue irises. Today was a Red Letter Day, but what and why? Matt could remember the fairgrounds being set up, it was very close to the junior high he went to. He sat up, groggily taking in his blurry reflection in his mirror. Matt remembered something... He had to...

"Damn! I'm supposed to TAKE TK TO THE CIRCUS?!"

'No, not the fair... It was worst, all of the DigiDestined were going, in fact, all the town! How was he supposed to take care of TK in the excitement? Oh well, I'll just follow whatever Tai does, as long as what he does is safe.'

Matt got out of bed and put on a red-black shirt with his old jeans. He brushed some mousse into his mop and slipped on cream-colored socks and brown sandals in a hurry, then dashed out the door.

~~

"Takeru, you know you're supposed to look best for your brother and his friends, you don't want to look like a homeless waif! Do you not want to see the Dancing Anoa? Or maybe the Siberian Tigers?" Mrs. Takaishi proceeded to urge TK to bathe before going.

"I know, but I betcha Matt didn't take a bath! Now can I go?" TK tried to evade his mother's persuasion.

"No, until you take a bath!" 

"Bullshit," TK murmured softly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" 

"Nothing, nothing, now can your son get a little privacy?"

~~

"Tai! Take Kari to the fair today!"

"It's a circus," Tai answered dully.

"Now you don't want be as boring as that redhead you were with yesterday do you?" Mrs. Yagami asked, her voice tingling with sarcasm.

"Izzy's not boring!! Well maybe he is but... Well, do you want me to make fun of your friends?!" Tai defended his friend.

"You did. You made a remark about how fat Mr. Guru after he left and you got into a fight with poor little Yan Yamamoto, one of my cousin's sons," Tai's mother won the argument.

"You've got to admit it! Mr. Guru does have an awfully large spare tire, and Yan's a mama's boy! His name's also kinda funny..."

"Minako Yagami, Taichi Yagami, may I go to the circus today?" Kari stuck her head out of the corner of the wall where she had been hiding, listening to the din.

"Are you still in that full-name phase?" Their father walked out of the kitchen, carrying a beer.

"I suppose so, Jin Yagami."

"I hate y'all, c'mon _Hikaru Yagami_!" Tai tugged at her hand and trotted out the door, dragging Kari.

"Taichi Yagami, dontcha remember? I'm Hikari, not Hikaru!"

Tai suddenly thought of something. 'How the heck am I supposed to take care of Kari at that place? Oh, I'll just do whatever Yamato does.'

~~

"Iummmm seeeeee-inging in the showaaah, miiiiie vooooice is sweet and pwur-ah!!!" 

"Mimi! Come down and eat your breakfast!!"

Mimi turned the water down and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her. "Mommeeeee!! I'm com'n!"

She arrived at the breakfast table and begin to devour her pancakes quickly.

"Whoah, total annihilation! Since when did she become such a pig?" Mr. Tachikawa stared as his daughter. "Umm... Mimi, honey, you can choke that way." He turned his face away from the horrid sight and checked his watch. "I'm going!"

"Where? Itsa Sunday!" Mimi stopped eating.

"Ummm... he's going to che- I mean, swindle with his pals." Mrs. T. turned to her husband. "Good luck at gambli-" she cupped her hands over her mouth. "Umm.. nevermind."

"Wonder what swindling means... Oh well!" Mimi finished her meal and dashed to her room to find some good clothes.

~~

****

Okay, I won't do that scene thing no more, on to the REAL story!

The eight DigiDestined headed out to the circus, two of them looking especially tired while dragging two younger children behind them.

"I wanna see the Bearded Lady! Taichi Yagami, take me to the Bearded Lady!"

"Shut up."

"I wanna see the animal acts, especially Bob the Bobcat!"

"Shut your trap too, or I'll do it for you."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Kari and TK's shouts could be heard all over the 'hood.

"Awwww… TK, Kari, don't cry, Mommy's here!" Sora and Mimi carried the two in their own arms and glared at Matt and Tai.

"Mommy?!" The two boys sighed. Leave it to them to become great pretenders.

~~

Sora, TK, Izzy, and Matt came to a stop before the refreshment stands. 

"Iwancottencandy!!!" TK said.

"What? I didn't exactly catch that," replied Matt.

"Then catch me!" TK jumped out of Sora's arms and landed on Matt, pushing him down to the ground.

"Ooooooh, that must've hurt," Izzy muttered.

"Cotton candy, pweeeeze?" 

"Umm… okay. Matt?" 

"Nuttin' nuttin…" he didn't want anything to eat, he had already lost his appetite.

"Corn dog here please!" Izzy raised his hand halfway up.

"Okay," Sora turned to the cashier. "We'll have one bag of cotton candy and two corn dogs." She handed him the money and received the food. "Let's go!"

~~

****

Oh no, I'm doing the scene thing again…

"Oh, Kari, how much do you weigh?!" Mimi shouted, exhausted.

"'Bout fifty."

"AAAAAH!! Kari, get off!!"

"What's wrong about weighing fifty pounds?" Kari asked.

"That's waaay too much," replied Mimi.

Everybody sweatdropped. Tai looked at the girls like they were crazy. "Okay, we'll split, Joe, go with Mimi and I'll go with-" he grunted and cocked his head in Kari's direction "her." 

"Okay, whatever you say," Joe mimicked a soldier's salute. 

~~

As Mimi and Joe walked over to the picnicking center, they were beginning to feel a kind of pleasant feeling. Neither knew what the feeling meant, but they supposed it was only trivial.

When they neared a silent spot, they sat down and talked about whatever.

"So, um… Mimi, have you ever been friends with a boy?" Joe asked, stuttering.

"Yes, there are five boys in our group, we're all friends," said Mimi, not understanding what he meant.

"I mean, someone you like, that's not in our group…"

"Ohh… I don't know…"

"Do you like a certain boy in our group then?"

Mimi was silent for a while, then spoke in an unusually low voice.

"What did you say?" Joe asked, hoping… hoping…

"You."

~~

"Matt, Izzy, how many times do I have to tell you, no lolling around!"

"No times, you're not our boss!"

"We- uwwah!" Sora slipped on a sticky candy-apple and was about to fall before Matt caught her. 

"Whoa, sankyuu…"

"Okay, now can we see Bob?"

"Shure, shure, whatever…"

"Umm… Matt? Did you take a shower today?" TK asked.

"Why do you ask?" he growled, suspicious.

"Mommy asked."

Matt sighed in relief, "Yes," he lied.

"Darn!"

~~

"No I am not gonna carry you!"

"Then I'm gonna tell MoOomeey!"

"Fine, tell! No one can tell me what to do!"

"Mommy will send you to your room without su-upperr!"

"Awww… shut up will ya?"

"Only if you carry me!"

"Shit, oh fine…"

****

You can perfectly guess at who they were, and I guarantee you'll be right…

~~

Tooooo beeeeeee cooooontiiiiiiinyooooood…


End file.
